Secrets of the Shattered Heart
by Vallindae
Summary: A simpler Warcraft with less magic, no flying mounts or mechanicals and the unexpected encounter of a woman and a worgen. For those who love adventure, romance and the mystery of the wolf. Rated M for sexual content. Check my profile page for info on coming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The inn's great room was dark enough that it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. There were a score or more travelers plus the staff and a few she guessed to be locals. Most were human but a couple of other races were scattered about. It quieted as every gaze turned to see the newcomer.

"Greetings," Lianna nodded at the innkeeper then scanned the room," my name is Lanna Blackstone. There is a band of horde raiding along the road south. If you plan to travel that way you could do a service to yourself and the village by helping to disperse them."

Travel on the new road from Ironforge to Stormwind was usually very peaceful. With little crime and horde activity unheard of the guards from the two cities rarely patrolled the area. It was a surprise to find a raiding party in the area but inattention led to opportunity. Some of the crowd went back to their drinking or gambling. Travelers heading south discussed the threat. Others discussed the novelty of a woman traveling alone dressed in pants and carrying a staff and dagger.

"I'd rather service you," a youth called out. Lianna studied him for a moment. Traveling alone had caused trouble in the past and perhaps it would again today. The speaker was shy of twenty she guessed and was too well dressed for a villager. His clothes showed no signs of the road, so he probably was not a traveler. Most likely he was some local noble's son out to carouse with his friends. The best course was to try to ignore him.

The innkeeper approached her. They had a casual acquaintance because had taken a room here in the past. He had always been courteous but not nosey.

"We have no guard here but there are a couple of local men who may be willing to help. I've sent the stable lad to ask around." He gave a sidelong look at the troublesome youth and warned her quietly, "That is Lord Roundhill's son, Wallen. He is trouble and his father has enough clout around here that he can get away with too much."

She thanked him and scanned the room again. Most avoided her gaze. It had not been her intention to rally defenders. She was much more comfortable minding her own business and keeping a low profile. Under the circumstances neither she nor the travelers could get to Stormwind safely until the raiders were dealt with. The locals had even greater incentive to see the horde on their way. There were a number of scattered farms in the area and a lot of damage could be done in a very short time.

"Let the men go," the lordling spoke up again. "there are better things for you to do here ….me for instance. I'd like to see you out of those clothes and handling MY staff." The chuckling of his friends encouraged him and he stood up and sauntered closer. She had seen his kind before and he was unlikely to give up easily. Everyone present was watching now but no one moved to intervene.

"I'll go," a deep voice broke the tension.

At first all she saw in the corner was a pair of luminous green eyes but as the speaker rose and came forward she got a better look. The worgen was huge. He topped all the men in the room by a hand. His leathers were of high quality and in good condition but had seen use. There was a wicked set of steel blades on his hips. This was no dandy out for amusement.

"Your assistance will be welcome," she told him.

The worgen did not give his name but others quickly offered their services once he led the way. Two of the local hunters arrived with their bows. A merchant traveling south offered a bonus for his guards to clear the road. Two hedge knights hoping for loot were the last who stepped forward. Young Lord Roundhill and his friends were not among the volunteers. They loitered in the yard as mounts were prepared. When Lianna led her gelding out he grabbed the reins.

"I am not finished with you bitch."

"Let go," she warned him. It was unlikely he would press her too much in so public a place. Talk was one thing but using force was another matter altogether. Many of those present were not locals easily cowed by the father.

The worgen quietly rode up beside them. His tall grey stallion was as pale as mist and took an immediate dislike to the young lord. Lianna struggled not to laugh as the lad danced backward to avoid a nasty snap of the horse's teeth. She quickly mounted and ignored a torrent of threats as their group headed south. Returning here for the night would not be an option regardless of what happened on the road south.

"That is an entitled brat who doesn't understand no." The grey stallion fell in beside her gelding as his master spoke. "Be careful if you run into him again. My name is Gabrel."

The name confirmed her suspicions. Though he was not wearing guild colors she had no doubt who he was. A recent trip to Pandaria had led to a brief service with the Deathgate guild. Like all successful groups the veterans loved to recount their lore. There had been many tales of the worgen named Gabrel who wielded dual blades. His prowness in battle was legendary among the members. An officer had once commented in her presence that Gabrel was the warrior all men wanted to emulate and all women wanted to bed. During her service in Pandaria she had never actually seen the legend himself. At first glance he looked capable of living up to the hype.

"Well met Gabrel," she replied, "and thank you for your help."

"It is my pleasure to be of assistance my lady."

"Thank you for the courtesy, sir, but it is just Lianna, I am not noble born."

The rest of the riders were content to let them lead the way. She tried to study her new companion without appearing too obvious. The Deathgate guild had quite a few worgen members but her experience with the race was limited. Some outsiders still harbored prejudices from the days of the curse. Lianna found the worgen quite impressive. They were larger, faster and stronger than humans and very intelligent. Gabrel was far more qualified to lead the party against the raiders than she was. She tried to remember if she had heard his surname while in Pandaria.

"Do you have a plan my lady?" He held her eyes and she felt a little intimidated. Discussing your strategy with someone far more experienced tended to do that.

"There is a small plateau that the road cuts through less than an hour from here. We should let them come to us and I believe that is the spot. If we are outnumbered the ground will be in our favor." He nodded in what she assumed was approval and led her into a discussion of their fellows and how they could be used to the group's advantage. While he was free with his suggestions he was very respectful of her ideas. _How unusual in a male she thought._ In his position most would have discounted the views of a female regarding anything they considered their territory. Perhaps confidence in his own abilities accounted for that. The plan they agreed on had the hunters on the highest ground where their bows would give them the greatest advantage. The merchant guards and the hedge knights would be responsible for the main body of the fight. That would leave Gabrel himself free to choose the spots that would break the horde or steady their own men.

"You my lady should stay with the bowmen," he held up his hand when she started to speak. "From there you can see where adjustment is needed and help protect them if an enemy gets through our line."

She could see his point. She was not a certainly not a close range fighter. It would be much easier to rap an orc or troll on the head as he tried to climb the steep banks than it would be to stop one at ground level. Through the years she had learned to protect herself but she had no formal arms training.

The skirmish went well. It would be hard to call it more than that. Once confronted with a dedicated force the horde didn't seem eager to press the issue. There had been no fatalities on the alliance side and only a few minor wounds. Those determined to fight had seemed to focus on the worgen. That was a fatal mistake. He was a killing machine and the bodies the hedge knights were looting proved it. The hunters were following the remaining raiders to see they truly left the area and to report the incident to the guard. The others had headed back for town with a promise to send help to dispose of the fallen. Everyone had done their job. Even the lone female in the group had the satisfaction of knocking a couple senseless when they tried to reach the bowmen.

Lianna was tightening the girth on her saddle when Gabrel approached her.

"Since we both seem to be headed south may I accompany you my lady?" She hesitated a moment before answering. _Did he think she required his protection?_ _Was he just being friendly?_ Whatever the reason it would be foolish to turn down the offer. There was no question she would be safer traveling with him and though she didn't care to admit it she had been hoping he would ask. There was an aura about him that aroused her curiosity.

"Of course you may." She mounted and he followed suit. The mood was much lighter with the threat gone and they let the horses set their own pace. Lianna was dying to know more about him but tried to be subtle. His horse seemed a fairly neutral topic. The stallion was not only ghostly pale but had two blue eyes which was very unusual in the local breeds. He was seventeen hands or better and a real beauty. When she asked about him Gabrel explained he had just acquired the horse in Northend. Most who were unfamiliar with the northern tribes thought they only bred shaggy ponies or draft animals. In fact they were producing some spectacular specimens from local mares and imported stallions obtained by trade or battle. The northmen kept them very close and they were very hard to come by.

"So he is a true northblood," Lianna surprised him by using the name the tribes gave the horses. "Does he have a name?"

"Not...yet," Gabrel replied. He was somewhat reluctant to name his mounts. Many had been killed in battle and a name made it harder to lose them. It was a sensitive issue he preferred not to discuss. "Why don't you name him."

It was only impulse that made him suggest it but she seemed eager to accept the challenge. The black gelding she rode was a very nice horse. Clearly a courser rather than a palfrey it further indicated an extensive knowledge of horseflesh.

"Spirit," she replied after a moment's thought. "He looks like a spirit"

"Then Spirit it will be," Gabrel laughed. "He is a good one I think but he has quite an attitude."

"Much like his master I bet." They both laughed at that.

The woman was quite attractive and had a very nice smile. Gabrel had always been partial to dark haired females. Lianna wore hers cut just above the shoulders and it was such a dark brown he had first mistaken it for black. A woman with her neatly tailored clothes, her handsome mount and her educated speech was not commonly found alone on the roads of Azeroth. She had also acquitted herself well when facing the horde raiders.

"But what of you Lianna? Tell me about yourself and how I came to meet you traveling the road to Stormwind."

Trusting other people had never been her strong point. Gabrel had a charming smile and a manner that made her want to confide in him. She was soon divulging much more than she intended. She had grown up on a farm. Since her parents were quite old for children when she was born she was quite young when they died. She was left an only child of fifteen with no relatives closer than cousins. The farm had gone to a male cousin with little interest in her happiness or well being. He had tried to marry her off to a local man several times her age who would take her without a dowery.

"So I took the best horse in stable, it had been my father's, and ran away. After that I did whatever I could. I was lucky in many ways. I never had to resort to stealing though you could argue I was already a horse thief…. or other unsavory occupations. I had gone to school until my parents died so I could read and write. I had to sell the horse and that broke my heart but it supported me until I could find something that would keep me fed." She looked at Gabrel and smiled. "Obviously it is not hiring out as a sellsword."

"There are many less skilled than you who do," he replied. "So just what is it that keeps you mounted on a nice horse and traveling as you please."

Gabrel found himself entranced by both the woman and her story. The guild was always looking for new recruits and she seemed to have great potential. She was smart and a survivor. Convincing himself that was his only interest in her was not working. She was small in stature with a waist he suspected he could put his hands around and a pair of very ample and enticing breasts. The curve of her hips and ass made him want to do things best not dwelled upon.

"I am very organized. At times I manage shipments or purchases for merchants or guilds that need to contract those services. I can also spot a bargain and often turn it to cash. I trade in mounts and cloth and jewels from time to time."

"You've mentioned no man in your life. Does a lover await you in Stormwind."

"A lady never speaks of such intimate details to a stranger," she replied coyly.

"Stranger?!" He mocked being stabbed through the heart. "M'lady, I know you as Lianna, and you know me as Gabrel. We are bound by battle! Strangers we are never going to be again." He grinned at her and she smiled back.

Better be careful with this one she decided. He was all charm and good humor now but she suspected there was much more to the worgen than met the eye. _Was he flirting with her?_ He was undeniably attractive but she was not into one night stands. There had been a handful of lovers in her life but all men she had known for a long time before anything else developed. She also had never strayed outside her race though not from any aversion, just lack of opportunity.

"I don't seem to run across suitable men. They all seem to be married or fools like Lord Roundhill's son."

"He is that," Gabrel agreed, "and it may get him killed despite his lord father."

"I don't know what I did to offend him so," she sighed. It was not the first time she had experienced unwanted attention but Roundhill seemed the vengeful type.

"You ignored him," the worgen replied, "something he is unused to and ill prepared to deal with."

She would never know what made the next words come out.

"Is it the pants? Do they just see a woman in pants and assume she is a slut." She clapped a hand over her mouth and wondered what to do next. That was a totally inappropriate remark to a near stranger.

"I rather think it is what is in the pants. " Gabrel was not inexperienced with women and knew answering the question required some delicacy. He was careful to keep a to keep a straight face and a neutral tone no matter how much he wanted to laugh. "If you were an ugly maid in pants I doubt anyone would notice." They both concentrated on the road in silence for a moment. Lianna made the mistake of glancing at him and he gave her a lop-sided grin that undid them both. They laughed so hard she was not sure either would stay atop their horse.

"Thank your for clearing that up," she replied when she had regained her composure. Maybe he was flirting with her. She did have terrible taste in men. Some had been married and others just bad fits for one reason or another. Bringing out the worst in men like Wallen Roundhill seemed to be a talent but so far she had escaped those confrontations without mishap. From what she had heard while with his guild Gabrel had traveled widely and had probably known many women. For all she knew she might never see him again after they reached Stormwind. The main Deathgate base was in Northend and many guilds were involved in Pandaria. It was unlikely he spent much time in Ironforge or Stormwind.

When he looked at her again the conversation took a very different course.

"Would you consider becoming a member of my guild. I would be honored to serve as your sponsor to Deathgate."

There was a long pause with no reply. When she did not meet his gaze he halted his horse and turned to face her. Deathgate had a stellar reputation and was a resounding success in a range of activities. Those asked to join were usually flattered.

"Usually when I offer an invitation to the guild, I'm either met with a yes or a no. Never silence." There was playfulness in his voice, but there was also some annoyance.

"I have already been a member," she replied, "but only briefly."

When she looked up he was studying her intently. Hoping the subject would not come up had been fruitless. She had been affiliated with several guilds over the last few years. Some lasted longer than others but only one had felt like home. It had broken up over a leadership change and none had felt right since.

"I would have remembered if we had met before," he told her.

"We have never met." Vallianna had served briefly with Deathgate only weeks before. There had been no issues but she had felt out of place and moved on. As she recanted this tale, he listened attentively, and furrowed his brow. If her service had been unsatisfactory he had no doubt he would have heard of it.

"Were you not encouraged to stay?"

"I felt out of place and asked to be released from my pledge of service. The officer in charge of my group passed it on and it was granted. It went well enough and make no mistake, I was very impressed with the guild overall. It just didn't seem the right place for me. I'm not really a serious warrior and I was actually rather lonely." _Did she sound like a whining child_? He studied her in silence for a time. His guild members were exceptionally talented but they could be clannish. Obviously they missed the potential in new recruits sometimes and he felt this was one of them.

"I cannot fault you for leaving, then. There are times I feel lonely there myself."

Her mouth ran away with her.

"I doubt that. I heard you are quite popular with the ladies."

"Oh really," he gave her that irresistible grin again, "I would not say that. Many complain of wet dog smell after a while." He let the guild issue drop for the time being but he was not ready to take no for an answer.

"We are not going to make Stormwind tonight," Gabrel commented as it began to get dark. As fate would have it they were on the most remote part of the road. "We need to find a place to camp."

Lianna let him choose the spot and started a fire while he tended the horses. Any intelligent traveler carried bedding and provisions for just such an occasion. Pooling their resources produced a decent meal. They could have pushed on but the horses had traveled hard between the village and the site of the fight. There was no need to tire them more or risk injury in the dark.

Neither seemed in a hurry to go to sleep and they relaxed over tea after the meal.

"I've had little contact with worgen, "she told him. "I don't mean to offend but I am curious." For years the only encounters had been with wilders, but since the cure they had become more common. There was clearly a distinction between those who now took their place in society and their forerunners.

"What do you wish to know?"

Like most people she knew the basic story. The worgen came about when night elf druids used spells to assume the form of the wolf ancient Goldrinn. They lost their sanity and became wolf-like forever. Later experiments resulted in the blood curse which could turn individuals bitten by a worgen into worgen. The entire population of Gilneas was turned within a fortnight. A partial cure was eventually found that returned them to sanity but left them in worgen form.

Gabrel took up the tale from there. Whether turned by the curse or born of worgen parents all bred true worgens and the population had increased. They could assume the form of human, worgen or wolf.

"My parents were changed Gilneans," he told her. "I have been worgen from birth. Since the blood curse has been controlled I don't know that we are that different from the other races of Azeroth. So if I bite you tonight you will not become a worgan."

"Do you plan to bite me?" That comment struck her as odd. Surely he was teasing her.

"One never knows, alone with me in the woods, a night of the full moon…." Finally he could no longer hold his laughter at the shocked look on her face. She chided herself for letting him lead her on. The moon wasn't full.

She was even more shocked when he changed from worgen to human. It was that fast. The human was also very handsome. Muscular, with dark hair and bearded, the eyes remained unmistakable. Whether she had expected breaking bones and cries of pain she did not know but it seemed effortless. He let her look for a moment then as easily changed back.

"I am far more wolf than human," he explained. "It is easy to change forms but the human one is not as comfortable. I can maintain it as long as I choose but strong emotions can make staying human a struggle."

"I prefer the wolf." _Why did she say that?_ It was not her business to comment either way. To be honest she was somehow much more comfortable….and attracted to….the wolf. And while he referred to his worgen form with that term she was not sure she had the right to. He stared at her as if she had struck a nerve.

"There are those who do not." He shrugged as if throwing off some bad memory before he continued. "We rarely speak of this, and certainly not to those outside our race….but the curse is still within us. It is still possible to assume the aspect of Goldrinn but to return to sanity is very hard. The druids did it to answer a terrible threat to their people and produce almost unstoppable killers. "

The words were unsettling but the speaker was fascinating. Were they all so …..attractive….alluring….she wasn't sure of the word she wanted.

"It has been a long day," he finally broke the mood. "We should get some sleep."

The horses where checked and watered a final time and they got out their bedrolls.

"It will be very cold tonight, my lady. It would be impolite not to offer to share my blankets."

_Was he serious? Did he think she was that easy?_ She was prepared to be incensed but as soon as she turned to face him, that charming grin totally disarmed her. _He didn't seriously think she would say yes did he?_ The sad part was she half wanted to.

"Thank you but no," she had to smile, "doesn't one of us need to stand watch? We can switch at midnight."

"The horses will alert us," he replied, "and the wolves."

A shiver went up her spine,

"What wolves?"

He took her shoulders in his hands and turned her away from the fire.

"Those wolves."

One shaggy grey shape advanced just enough to be seen but the light glinted off other pairs of eyes. She looked at the horses who seemed unfazed. The stallion actually nickered as if in greeting.

"They won't harm us," he assured her as the pack faded back into the darkness.

"You can talk to them?" Camping alone with a worgen and a pack of wolves was a little disconcerting.

"Yes and no. It's more of an understanding. I smell of their brothers, and they smell of mine. But I also have the smell of man upon me, so it's never more than a...mutual respect." He left it at that. She was highly aware that his hands were still on her shoulders. If he had chosen to pull her closer she wasn't sure she could have resisted.

"You can at least allow me to shield you from the wind. Put your blankets here." He pointed to a spot between his bedding and the fire. "You have my word I will come no closer."

It made sense but she still wasn't sure she liked the idea. _Was it him she didn't trust or herself? _She grudgingly did as he asked and settled down for the night. _Would he change to a wolf and run with the pack once she was asleep?_ It was not a good time for such thoughts so she huddled in her blankets and tried not to jump at every sound he made behind her.

The night got dreadfully cold. One of those times when you were never warm enough to be fully asleep but too drowsy to do anything about it. At some point she must have dozed off. Her next awareness was of feeling delightfully warm. Her parents had a huge fur on their bed when she was small. It was a rare and wonderful treat to be allowed in the big bed under the fur. That fur, however, was never so heavy nor did it come with hot breath caressing her cheek.

"What are you doing?" she demanded struggling to untangle herself from sleep, bedding and the worgen who was entwined around her with both arms and legs.

"Calm down," he told her, "it was you who crawled into my blankets."

To her shame she saw it was true. Her bedding was still between his and the fire but in the night she had obviously moved toward the warmest spot. He took his time releasing her.

"My body temperature is much higher than a human's," he explained. "At first I was surprised at your forward behavior, but of course, I was happy to share my warmth." That was not all he wanted to share. It had been a struggle between following his desires or his conscience when she first nestled against him. He grinned at her and she glared at him until she finally conceded he had done nothing other than do nothing.

"Thank you," she finally managed to say. "It was an accident and I apologize."

"How disappointing," he replied, "and all the time I thought you couldn't stay away from me." _My god he is arrogant! _Despite wanting to put him in his place she was still unsettled by waking up in his arms….and how good it had felt.

"I actually thought you were a bedspread," she finally told him. With all the dignity she could muster she gathered her belongings and went to get the horses. By the time she had tended to her personal needs and led Spirit and her gelding, Cinder, back to the campfire he had brewed some tea and had a cold breakfast of bread and cheese ready to eat on the road.

As they saddled the horses his curiosity got the best of him.

"A bed spread?"

"A large furry one," she refused to meet his eyes. She knew her attempt at aloofness would never survive one of his infectious grins.

"I've been called worse," he shrugged.

"We are being followed," Gabrel told her. He did not divulge how he knew this, but brought his horse to a stop in the middle of the road. Lianna tried not to show her concern as he dismounted and she did the same. There was a determined air about him as he spoke.

"Remember the noble from the inn?" She nodded but didn't speak. "I believe it is him and his cronies. There is only one way it will play out. He will give you another chance to submit to him…. "

"Never," she snapped. He nodded his agreement and continued.

"And then he'll seek to teach you a lesson. This could turn ugly very quickly." They moved their horses to the side of the road as the riders approached. There were no settlements or farms nearby. Whatever was to happen they were on their own.

"I suspect you have little experience in one on one combat." Gabrel never took his eyes off their adversaries.

"None," she admitted. Avoiding fights had always seemed the wisest course. There seemed to be no avoiding this one. Fortunately she had never been one to panic easily and the calmness of her companion helped. She had seen Gabrel's skill first hand. _What would have happened were he not with her?_ Now was not the time to dwell on that.

"He will be all flourish and no substance, quick to anger," her companion continued. Use his rage against him. He studies the sword, but he does not live by it and he certainly won't be willing to die by it. I don't think he really wants to kill you….at least not right away. This is what I want you to do." By the time he finished his instructions the riders were upon them.

"If it isn't the bitch and her hound," the lead rider called out. It was indeed Lord Roundhill's son with a different group than his friends from the inn. This was a rougher bunch, local thugs probably, more likely to enjoy some dirty work and less likely to talk. Wallen Roundhill came straight on while the others encircled them.

"We are merely stopping to rest our mounts. Feel free to pass," Gabrel addressed the lordling, but kept his attention on the four other men. Lianna moved away from him as he had instructed. There was a deadly calm about him that should have been a warning but the noble was oblivious to the treat.

"Dismiss your hound. I have no grudge with him." He dismounted and swaggered toward her. "You still owe me for your insolence at the inn. You can start your apology on your knees."

Lianna had her staff in her hand and her heart in her throat but attempted to look confident. She certainly didn't feel that way but this was a time for determined action, not hysterics.

"No offense was intended," she told him. "Just pass on by and we can all forget we ever met."

The young fool was totally focused on her and his men on the conversation. Gabrel was simply waiting and analyzing his foes. The thugs were hard men but he doubted they were trained fighters. Their master clearly thought the math was in his favor and did not take skill and experience into account. He might even think that faced with the odds the worgen would mount his horse and leave her to his mercies.

"The harder you make this the more I am going to make you pay," he warned. "Perhaps I'll let you apologize to my men when I am satisfied."

"I'll take care of his men." Gabrel was now between Lianna and the thugs. The woman had done just as he had told her. The youngster was the least threat so she would distract him while the he dealt with the others. When she had backed away Roundhill had followed her.

"There are four of them dog," the lordling grinned. "Do you really think you can take them all."

"Yes, but it won't be necessary," Gabrel drew his blades. "Two will die and two will run. Two always run. Then I will kill you if the lady has not beaten me to it." The four lackeys finally came to realize where the real danger lay. The worgen was a serious fighter and the look in his eyes said his words were promises not treats. They were also eyeing each other suspiciously.

Lianna stopped backing away.

"Last chance," Gabrel warned. "You can still mount your horses and ride away."

The lordling let his arrogance take control.

"Kill the dog!" he ordered as he ran at the woman who had become a focus of his anger.

It happened just as she had been told it would. Roundhill thought to end the fight quickly. She was just a female after all. The details were a blur but it was as if she could hear Gabrel talking her through the fight. _You must be smarter and faster_, he had told her. _Don't let him close. The longer you evade him the more angry and reckless he will become. He will not want his men to see him tested by a woman and at some point there will be a mistake. Make sure it is his and take advantage of it. _

In the end Gabrel was right and wrong. All four rushed him and two died quickly. Two did run, along with Roundhill wounded and disarmed. He clutched his arm and from the angle it looked to be broken. Lianna was pale but neither of them were wounded. There was no doubt the spoiled youth would be even more obsessed with revenge. A broken arm would be impossible to hide and his wrath would now involve his father. The woman needed to be away from here quickly. He could send someone back make sure the Roundhills dealt appropriately with their dead.

"You did well." He told her as he cleaned and sheathed his weapons, "but in the future I would find a different route or travel with a group."

After a moment he realized she was too still and too quiet. Her face was blank and her eyes empty. He had seen that look on the battlefield. It had nothing to do with bravery or gender. Close calls, overwhelming odds, many things could make it happen. With the brave ones it only happened after the fact and though she would deny it, this one was brave.

"Lianna," he put his hand on her staff and she gave him a strange look, "let go."

He set the weapon aside. She was trembling, the adrenaline still coursing through her and the thoughts of what could have happened filling her head.

"Lianna," he grasped her shoulders and for the first time she seemed to hear him. She met his eyes and then she was in his arms, shedding tears of relief as he held her.

"You are fine. It's over. I would never have let him harm you." Right now she just needed a moment to recover. He indulged himself in enjoying the scent and feel of her while she did. She quieted quickly but made no move to draw away. Her closeness left him struggling to control his hands and his cock. His imagination had already run wild.

"You are supposed to be comforting me," she finally broke the silence. He was painfully aware of the erection that came from that comforting.

"I am not going to apologize," he told her. "We have shed blood and banished our enemy. I have a beautiful woman in my arms. The desire to express my passion is only natural."

He expected her to push him away. He was sure he would get a tongue lashing. Instead she looked him in the eyes.

"Yes but where? The middle of the road hardly seems the spot."

Being at a loss for words was new to him. He stared back at her but she only shrugged.

"Get your horse," he ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It did not take long to reach the turnoff once he had given Spirit a free rein and a nudge in the ribs. They didn't talk about what was going to happen. He was consumed with anticipation and assumed she was too. Slowing to a trot they continued down the side road.

"God's mother," Lianna exclaimed in a most unladylike fashion as they rounded a curve and things went to hell. Her usually unshakable gelding spun and prepared to bolt back the way they had come. Years of training kept him from running when she touched the reins but he spun back and froze in place. Gabrel would have cursed too but he was too busy trying to stay on his horse. Spirit kept his feet on the ground and his face to the threat but the highly touted, battle hardened and ridiculously expensive war horse planted his feet so suddenly he would have sent a lesser rider over his head. And it was all over pig. More accurately it was not a pig but a boar. One of the largest he had ever seen with an impressive set of tusks. The beast stood in the middle of the road snorting and squealing and pawing the ground. The sound of someone laughing was interrupted long enough for a whistle to call the living roadblock back to his master. The night elf had an arrow strung but had lowered his weapon and continued his laughing.

"My god Arresus," Gabrel exclaimed, "where did you get that thing."

"Useful isn't he," the elf called back. Gabrel signaled Lianna to stay where she was. He nudged Spirit forward but… nothing happened. Both horses still watched the boar as if the father of all demons had appeared in the flesh. He dismounted and handed her the reins.

"The stable master already wants to geld you," he told the horse, "so don't push your luck."

The elf and the worgen obviously knew each other. The conversation was brief and Lianna tried not to blush when Gabrel's friend pointedly looked her way. Imagining what Gabrel might be telling him made that a lost cause. She was not one to let passion overrule common sense but for once she planned to do just that. The elf nodded and faded into the woods. The boar, with one last disdainful look, put his stubby tail in the air and trotted daintily after him. Some coaxing got their mounts moving again and a few moments later they were approaching a cluster of buildings surrounding a large clearing.

"Just take off the bridle and loosen the girth," Gabrel told her. "There is plenty of grazing and water and I doubt they will stray...unless the pig comes back."

Gabrel took her arm and guided her to the nearest cabin. He wanted her and had been uncomfortably aroused during the ride here. The moment they were inside he jerked her into his arms and kicked the door closed. She responded by wrapping her arms and legs around him as he lifted her and pressed her against the wall. It was perhaps more of slam, enough that she caught her breath at the impact. He leaned into her and she could feel his cock like an iron rod in his pants. Hands and lips roved. Neither of them worried about being gentle.

"Damned pants" he snarled and she laughed. She had his gloves and gauntlets off and his tunic unfastened. If she had been wearing a dress he would have just lifted her skirts, torn off anything in his way and been inside her. As soon as he let her feet touch the floor they were shedding clothes. A trail of discarded garments marked their path as they moved further into the room. He had her naked first and swept her up, tossing her on her back onto the bed. She watched him boldly as he ripped off the last of his clothes and that inflamed him more. For a moment both drank in each other's naked form and her eyes widened at his enormous cock. Before she could comment or react, he was on her again. Lips and tongue explored her breasts, biting just hard enough to arouse. His hands seemed to be everywhere. She was as eager as he was, raising her chin to bare her neck to him and running her hands over his body. Gabrel gathered from their conversation that she was no virgin and didn't treat her like one. She was wet and willing and he rammed his way inside her. She gasped a little as her flesh stretched to fit him but she met his thrusts with a passion that equaled his. For this moment they were both animals, running on emotions and instinct. The anticipation had been so great she built to a climax quickly. He sensed she was ready and came inside her in hot strong bursts while she arched to take him as deep as possible. In some deep unexplored place all reservations disappeared for her and she surrendered herself completely.

"On your knees," he demanded. He grasped her ankle and guided it across his body. He was still hard and locked inside her. He grasped her hips and placed her where he wanted her. With one arm around her he pulled her upright so she rested back against his body with her legs spread wide by his. Lianna moaned softly as he nuzzled her neck and his other hand took hers and guided it to the spot where they were joined. At first his fingers were tangled with hers, stroking, pressing, and exploring. Once her cries became more urgent he pushed her back to all fours and grasping her hips, rode her over the edge again.

"When must you be in Stormwind," he licked her neck absently while his hand ran across her bare belly.

"Whenever I get here," she murmured. They lay curled together on their sides. Her bare back molded seductively to his front. He had relaxed enough to withdraw without hurting her but chose not to, lingering inside to enjoy the feel of her hot, tight flesh.

"I should have been there yesterday," he mused, "but it is going to be tomorrow. It has never taken me three days to make this trip but I am not finished with you."

She only smiled and nestled closer to him. Her eyes were closed and she looked the picture of contentment. That look came of being fucked mindless by someone who knew how. He planned to do it again shortly. Now though someone needed to attend the horses and he groaned in frustration as he withdrew.

Lianna turned on her back and watched him. She had never seen a worgen naked before. Those green eyes smoldered with lust when he looked back at her. If she had thought him attractive before she found him stunning now. Broad of chest and shoulders, she admired his muscular arms and thighs as he pulled on his pants.

"Satisfied," he asked her. She was not shy about looking at him and he liked that. His worgen form could intimidate females but she seemed to embrace it.

"Very," she replied, "you are beautiful."

"I should be telling you that," he smiled, "but if I don't go now the horses will have to fend for themselves."

"I'll go with you," she started to rise but he shook his head.

"Rest while you can my dear," he warned her. "It will be a long night."

He retrieved his boots will a little searching and turned back to the bed but she seemed very still. A closer look confirmed his suspicion, she was sound asleep. Resisting the urge to climb right back in with her was difficult.

When he stepped outside his nose led to two surprises. A large basket of food was sitting by the door to the cabin they occupied. The aroma from it was intoxicating. There was also smoke coming from the double chimneys of the building just behind him.

"Thank you Arresus!"

The horses were grazing side by side close to a lake north of the buildings. Spirit seemed to like the black gelding Lianna called Cinder. He found they had been unsaddled and groomed. Arresus was as efficient as ever. Gabrel had asked him to check on the victims of the encounter with Roundhill. He had not asked him to tend the horses and provide food and other amenities but his friend had delivered that also.

Lianna awoke when Gabrel wrapped the blanket around her and lifted her in his arms.

"Where are we going," she asked sleepily as he carried her out of the cabin and into the building behind.

"To give you a bath," he announced and she was suddenly airborne. He deftly twitched the blanket away as she landed shrieking in a huge tub and went under. The water was blissfully hot and she came up ready for payback. Gabrel had stripped and was stepping over the edge so she casually pulled his leg out from under him. He went down but not without grabbing her waist and taking her with him.

"Truce," he demanded when they broke the surface again.

"How did you manage this," she smiled, "it's wonderful."

"Arresus is an old friend. He manages this hunting camp for ...a Stormwind noble."

It was really more of a pool than a tub. Made of stone there was a bench all the way around at seat height with a slanting wall above it to serve as a back. When she stood the water came just to her hips. She raked the wet hair out of her eyes and picked up the soap from a conveniently placed tray. Gabrel leaned back and watched her. She lathered her hair and body down to the waterline, then propped each foot on the bench in turn and lathered her legs. The effect this was having on him was obvious to both of them.

"Stop growling," she told him.

"Sorry," he replied licking his lips and trying to control the urge to tackle her.

She ducked under the water to rinse the soap away then turned toward him with an evil look.

"What wickedness are you up to," he asked her as she floated toward him.

"Now I'm going to give you a bath," she replied. "But you have to cooperate...no grabbing."

And give him one she did…with agonizing attention starting with the tip of his ears and moving down. He forgot several times about the no grabbing and was promptly reminded.

"You are killing me," he groaned when she finally reached the last spot on her agenda. Her hands worked even slower. When he thought he could bear it no longer she slid her body up his.

"You can grab now," she murmured.

He seized her hips and guided her onto his cock. Her breasts pressed pleasingly against his chest and their tongues tangled roughly. It did not take long for them to reach the heights of pleasure again.

Both of them were starving when they returned to the cabin. Gabrel lit the wood in the fireplace and they settled on the hearth rug to unpack Arresus' basket. He watched her while they ate. They hadn't bothered to dress and the blanket had slipped from her shoulders to reveal her magnificent breasts. _Where had she been all his life?_ He had only just met her but she drove him beyond any feelings he had experienced before. There was an excellent bottle of wine to go with the food and even glasses had been included. He had her again on the rug after the meal, slowly this time, exploring her body and experimenting with teeth and tongue as well as his touch. She was as adventurous as he was. He growled as her hand grasped his cock and guided him inside her.

"Stop teasing and fuck me," she whispered. He was happy to oblige.

It was only a short ride to Stormwind and they arrived at midmorning. The trade district was already busy. It was a beautiful day of bright sunshine as they guided the horses slowly through the crowds.

"So what will you do now that you are in Stormwind?" Gabrel asked her.

"Find a room," she replied. "I have business at the bank and auction house. At some point I will probably go back to Ironforge. It is as close to home as anywhere and I have nothing taking me elsewhere for now."

They had not talked of last night. Lianna feared it might truly have been one night of passion that would not be repeated.

"Nonsense," he put a hand on her arm. "Stay at the guild hall as my guest, though it is my intention you will soon be a member."

He looked at her, hopefully, but she shook her head.

"I thank you for the offer, but I did not feel the guild was for me. I was out of place and I fear the same thing happening all over again." _Did he just seduce her to try to get her to join the guild? Maybe they received a bonus for bringing in recruits._ He had drawn a lot of personal information from her but given none about himself. She refused to dwell on those negative thoughts. More likely he was just being a male and the seizing the opportunity. This was why she did not give in to impulse when it came to relationships.

"Perhaps that was true then but this time it is different." They had reached the Old Town district and paused before a huge stone building. She had passed it many times before but never paid attention to the guild pennant flying from the roof.

"Oh? And how is it so different?"

"You know me now." He flashed her one of his irresistible grins and she was reminded why she was so attracted to him. His next words were more serious. "The street is not the place to discuss this. As long as that nobleman who attacked us lives, you will not be truly safe on your own. The guild can protect you. At least stay here while you are in Stormwind."

She had been prepared for him to use their recent personal connection as a reason to stay with him at the guild hall. That would have been easier to refuse. She could not afford to let him become too close and then vanish to Northend or Pandaria or who knows where. Instead he hit her with an argument that made perfect sense.

"I will accept your hospitality," she nodded. Truthfully she was not yet ready to see the last of him. "But please understand I will not be joining the guild."

"If that is your choice," he nodded, "but be warned that I am very persistent." They both laughed at that and she followed him through the archway of the hall.

When they entered the stable area behind the building someone came forward immediately to take her horse. She reached for her baggage but the groom assured her it would be delivered promptly to her room. Gabrel they left standing in the middle of yard holding Spirit. An uproar started in the distance and came toward them. By the time it arrived she was smiling. She guessed the older man doing all the shouting to be the stable master and he was not happy.

"I am not having that hell-beast back in my stable, "he yelled to no one in particular and everyone in general. "Lord…"

"Gabrel," her companion interrupted though she was sure the man was about to call him something else.

"Whatever. That monster has destroyed two stalls, bitten one of my stablemen and kicked another on his last visit here. If you didn't outrank me he would already be a gelding." Gabrel showed no sign of being intimidated.

"Perhaps he just needs time to adjust. Put him next to the lady's gelding. He seems to like him."

No one made any move toward the horse until the master waved irritably and a groom gingerly took the reins. The gray nickered after Cinder and went quietly as a lamb.

Gabrel guided her toward the nearest entrance.

"I see your horse has made quite an impression."

"I don't think he is ill tempered at all," Gabrel explained, "he is too smart for his own good and easily bored. He also knows who he can intimidate."

"Does he take after his master?" She couldn't resist the jab.

"In many ways," he laughed.

The guild staff quickly assigned her a room and whisked her and her belongings upstairs. Gabrel promised to see her shortly at the noon meal. The room on the top floor was large and airy with a spectacular view of the city. There was a huge bed with fresh linen and a luxurious fur cover. A small table and chairs sat near the windows. A fire was laid in the hearth and best yet it was meticulously clean. That was certainly better than many inns, where even the best suites might harbor vermin. She had time to wash her face and hands and change clothes before there was a knock on the door. It heralded Gabrel and two serving boys carrying large trays.

"With your permission my lady, we will eat here," he explained.

The boys lit the fire and laid out an impressive spread before quietly letting themselves out. She was impressed when he held the chair for her to sit first then settled across from her.

"The third time is the charm," Gabrel poured a glass of wine for her and allowed her to taste it before continuing. "I want to strongly encourage you to rejoin the guild."

This time she did not give a flippant answer.

"Tell me why I should."

He proved very convincing. The guild had a wide range of business interests in addition to it's military force. They would provide the opportunity for extensive travel at their expense and the opportunity to meet many new contacts. Affiliation with Deathgate would provide additional advantages even if she chose not to make it her career. If she chose to leave after her contract period she could later call on guild support and backing for her business ventures. From the moment she joined she would have the protection of a powerful and respected organization. He once again brought up Wallen Roundhill.

"He will be consumed with extracting revenge," Gabrel warned. "If you are out of sight for a while and have the guild as an ally he may give it up eventually."

"I suppose there is no other way where he is concerned," she sighed.

"Short of killing him I know of no other solution."

That was not a thought she wanted to explore. The young man was a fool but she didn't want to be his death sentence. If she joined the guild she would be giving up her freedom at least for a time. A full term of service was a minimum of three years. _Did she fear not fitting in with the guild or had she been alone so long she was afraid_ _to depend on anyone or anything?_ Gabrel was one she wanted to get to know better. He had not mentioned his personal feelings or whether she would even be in the same country with him if she joined. For once she didn't know what to do. The next words he spoke caused her even more confusion.

"I have no right to say what I am about to Lianna," he leaned slightly toward her across the table. "There are things about me you do not know. I leave for Northend day after tomorrow. It is my hope you will be on the ship with me when I sail."

When Gabrel left her, she still had not given an answer. He went from her room to the Grand Marshal's office. Strolling past the crowd in line to be seen he dropped into a chair without waiting for an invitation. Marshal Cermal dismissed his aides and regarded him over a stack of papers.

"Do we have a new recruit?"

"Not yet," Gabrel grunted, "what have you learned?"

The marshal had managed the day to day operations of the guild for over 10 years. He had extensive resources that handled everything from managing the finances to supplying troops in the field and seeing to the comfort and success of retired veterans. He didn't usually interest himself in new members but for some reason Gabrel wanted answers and wanted them fast. It had taken some doing to come up with them in a couple of hours.

"She is of good stock but not noble born," the Dranei replied. "What she told you seems to be the truth of it. She has been on her own for a while. She was briefly attached to the guild in Pandaria. Her service was perfectly acceptable but she requested release and since she was not under contract it was granted. The people she does business with seem to like her, they say her word is as good as her coin…."

"So what else?" When the marshall paused Gabrel gave him a come on motion with his hand.

"She is doing something very well. Not illegal or immoral as far as I can tell but very lucrative. Do you want to see numbers?"

"Yes." Both the guild and the High Lord were very wealthy and no doubt the local bankers would hand over anything Cermal asked for.

Cermal handed him a sheet of paper.

"Really," Gabrel commented.

"Yes really," the marshall nodded, "I don't think she is a gold digger."

"We vet all new members," Gabrel frowned with annoyance. Cermal didn't respond but Gabrel didn't usually concern himself with new members either and they both knew it. Normally when someone joined they would stay in Stormwind for a couple weeks. During that time they were vetted, trained and geared before being assigned a location by the quartermaster's office. Gabrel wanted this one on the ship for Northend in two days.

"What of the Roundhills?"

"Minor nobles," Cermal responded, "comfortable but not rich. The son is a real troublemaker and mean, not just high spirited. No powerful connections though they would make it seem so. Father and son are in town and looking for a woman and a worgen."

"The men with young Roundhill on the road looked like hired thugs. See what you can find out about them. I am sure they are going to claim otherwise."

"Already being done but I had to send someone to that village to ask around. Is there anything else?"

"Don't let her out your sight until you have a contract signed."

"And if she does not ….agree?"

"Make sure she does. You know where to find me if there is a problem." Cermal had already guessed where that would be from the resigned look on his friend's face.

Lianna indulged herself after lunch and took a nap. There had not been much sleep the night before. She was still sore in places that reminded her why. Gabrel had not brought up the evening at the hunting camp since they arrived in Stormwind. She was disappointed but he had mentioned he wanted her to go with him to Northend. Perhaps he was just all business while in Stormwind. A guild squire knocked on her door late that afternoon.

"Your host will not be in the guild hall for the evening," he told her. "You are welcome to dine in the main hall or dinner can be served in your room. Grand Marshall Cermal requests your presence in the guild office at your convenience either this evening or in the morning."

She chose to eat in her room for dinner and to meet with the marshall the next morning. She also opted for a bath. Her room had a privy and bathing area connected and the squire pointed out a large library just across the hall. They were certainly making guild life look good for the moment. Barracks life could be very different and if she ended up in a raid or war camp….well that was hard enough without being a woman. She did have her own resources. If she joined she would need to make sure she could use them. She also didn't know what she would be doing….."whatever fits you best" was all Gabrel would postulate. Those promises could turn out differently also. She spent the evening catching up on some business paperwork and wondering if her sponsor might appear. It did not happen. And what about Gabrel...she couldn't rejoin the guild just because she wanted to get to know him better. He had disappeared fast enough when they got to Stormwind.

The next morning she woke to the sun on her face. Her fingers ran through the bed's luxurious fur covering. She felt somewhat disappointed the fur was not attached to a certain worgen. Chiding herself for having such a girlish crush on someone she just met she got out of bed and set about getting ready. She planned to attend to her business in Stormwind and to politely but firmly tell Gabrel or Marshall Cermal, since Gabrel had suddenly become a ghost, she would not be joining the guild. Last night she would have have agreed to anything if it would have ended with her in his arms but that was just the maddess of lust. He had basically dumped her and disappeared.

The waiting area for Grand Marshal Cermal's office was already packed when she presented herself as requested. She was tempted to just go on her way but she was the guest of the guild and felt obliged to be polite. To her great surprise she was ushered right in.

"Welcome my lady," the big Dranei rose politely and motioned her to sit before resuming his place behind the desk. "May I offer you refreshment? I have heard you acquitted yourself well in your recent adventures with our member Gabrel. He has given me the task of getting your guild contract signed. It seems he is quite eager to add your skills to the force in Northend."

Talk about totally disarming any resistance she had prepared. Her father had always said nothing could be as charming or as calculating as a Dranei. She also couldn't help but feel some pleasure that Gabrel was still interested in her in some fashion. The attraction to him scared her but drew her on also.

"Thank you, my lord." She assumed a title like grand marshal demanded the courtesy. She prayed the adventures he was referring to were limited to the encounters with the horde and the thugs. She declined the refreshments.

"Now," he handed her a sheet of paper, "let's get down to business shall we. What is it going to take?"

"We can talk but I am afraid I would be wasting your time. I have no intention of rejoining," she told him.

"Let's give it a chance."

What it took was about two hours and a trio of scribes. She had no real issue with what the guild wanted from her. It was a good offer from the beginning. Cermal promised her officer's rank, assigned most likely with the quartermasters but to be determined. The money had not been an issue from the start. She wanted the freedom to live off the guild compound if she wished as long as it did not interfere with her duties. The sticking point was the exit clause. He was willing to cut the requirement a few weeks due to her previous membership. The guild had the right to dismiss her based on performance. She had the right to leave them if they did not meet their guarantees. But what if she was just unhappy again and wanted to go.

"Early departure will require the approval of the High Lord."

"What is the High Lord's name?"

"Stormbreaker," Cermal replied, "Lord Stormbreaker. So we have something you would in principal agree to?"

Lianna nodded.

"Officer contracts require taking an oath to the High Lord and the guild. The High Lord has final approval. Why don't we make this final pending that approval and up until then you can change your mind."

"I am still not convinced this is the right place for me."

Cermal added the additional terms and pushed the paper across the desk.

"Sign here."

After the meeting she had a new list of things to do. It had been quite some time since she had last been to Stormwind, and she was eager to visit the shops. Clothes were now a priority though she was still not committed to taking the final step that would put her on the boat to Northend. Cermal assured her the resources of the guild were at her disposal but it would be cold there. She suspected the guild's idea and her idea of appropriate undergarments were not the same. She also needed warm boots and some outerwear. The best place to buy cold weather clothing was in Northend but she at least needed to be warm while she got travelled. Taking Cinder on the boat was no problem. Officers could purchase their own mounts or have the guild provide them.

Her head was full of what she needed to get accomplished in a single day and whether she was actually going through with this madness. She was never this indecisive. Then it happened. An unpleasantly familiar voice called out across a crowd of people.

"There she is! Detain her at once!"

She looked toward the shouting and saw Wallen Roundhill, a man that had to be his father, and two Stormwind guards heading her way. Another pair of men she suspected to be Roundhill retainers trailed them. She seriously considered bolting but to do so would give the appearance of guilt. As hard as it was, she waited until they reached her.

"I want her in the stockade until justice is served," the father was red faced and intent on making a scene. A crowd was gathering and a guard captain was working his way toward them.

"This woman and the worgen dog that was with her are guilty of murder. I plan to see them both hanged," Lord Roundhill played to the crowd. Wallen Roundhill was standing a few feet behind the guard, regarding her with a smug, arrogant look on his face. His right arm was in plaster and a sling. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to scream her innocence but knew it would serve no purpose.

"Your son has lied to you," she tried to sound calm.

"Be silent you low bred whore," the noble snapped. She sensed he would have tried to strike her if the guards were not standing between them. "Your lies will not save you. "

The captain reached them and for the first time she noticed a herald in a Deathgate tabard accompanied him. She had seen a number of them coming and going this morning from the marshal's office. He came to her side and spoke quietly.

"Be calm, this will be settled at the guildhall." That was easier said than done. At this point it was her word against the young lord. Her only hope was that Gabrel's version of the events would carry some weight. She did not relish sitting in jail while witnesses were gathered and testimony was heard. From what she had seen so far of the Roundhills there could be a lot more witnesses than had actually been present and well paid to tell the right story. And where was Gabrel? Had he smelled trouble and left her to face it alone. If so she had certainly read him wrong.

"We don't want trouble here on the street," the captain announced "Since both of the individuals you accuse belong to the Deathgate guild I have been ordered to turn this over to High Lord Stormbreaker."

She expected the Roundhills to protest and demand a hearing before the king himself. Instead her accuser gave her a smug look before responding to the captain.

"My family has a long friendship with the High Lord and Lady. I am sure this will be settled to our satisfaction quickly." The entire procession set off for the guildhall.

Grand Marshal Cermal himself was awaiting them in the entrance hall when they arrived.

"You may leave the lady in my custody, Captain VanNess," he greeted the officer with great courtesy, "the other party involved is on his way here."

"This woman is not high born," Roundhill couldn't let an opportunity to degrade her pass, "don't sully the term lady by applying it to her."

As the guard prepared to leave the younger Roundhill decided to whine.

"The guard is not staying? What if she tries to flee, father?"

"The guild would never let their reputation be besmirched by such a...low born criminal," the elder Roundhill let his disdain show. "Plus, where would she go? We found her easily enough."

The Roundhill retainers were politely shown out of the building. Those remaining were taken to the audience chamber of the high lord to await his arrival. The captain of the hall's guards and four of his men accompanied them. _Where they there for her or the Roundhills?_ Other than the seat on the dais there were no other chairs.

"The High Lord is on his way," Cermal told her quietly, "is there any way I may assist you until he arrives."

"If it's going to be much longer just kill me. I can't bear listening to this ass any more."

Cermal let a touch of a smile reach his lips but otherwise hid his amusement when her mouth ran away with her. Gabrel might have his hands full with this one he mused. She was right about one thing. Roundhill couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Have no fear son. I have known Lady Stormbreaker's family for years and have dined at her table here in Stormwind. I have no doubt the High Lord will quickly put this to right."

Lianna wondered where the hell Gabrel was. Surely the High Lord just needed to hear the version of events from someone he trusted and things would be put to right. But with him nowhere to be found, she was truly on her own. Cermal had mentioned the "other party" was on the way so maybe they had found him.

"You and that worgen cur are not going to get away with attacking my son and killing my retainers."

And then the High Lord arrived. The guild guards came to attention and the Captain saluted. Cermal nodded towards the three awaiting his judgement. Liana and the Roundhills gaped like beached fish.

"My apologies but the 'worgen cur' was running a bit late with his business at the castle." High Lord Stormbreaker gave Roundhill and his son a withering stare. The two quickly bowed, and Lianna decided it was best to do the same though she couldn't sort out her emotions at the moment. "Dropping my wife's name will gain you no advantage here."

Lord Roundhill turned an interesting shade of grey and sweat appeared on his forehead.

"My lord I had no idea..."

"That Lady Stormbreaker's husband was a worgen….leave it before you appear more foolish than you already do."

Roundhill's son chose that moment to make his father's discomfort worse.

"It's him!"

"What?" Replied his father as he rose.

"IT"S HIM! That is the one that was with her!"

Lianna's was still trying to deal with a maelstrom of hurt and anger. Gabrel had lied to her. In a moment of clarity she had to admit…he had not lied but certainly had not disclosed that he was highborn, the guild leader and married. Despite her shock she was interested to see how Roundhill would handle this latest bit of news. While the lord and his son stared at each other the High Lord gave Lianna a conspiratorial wink.

"Now, tell me the tale your son has woven. I will not need to hear from the lady since I was present."

After hearing Roundhill recount the tale his son had told and the son make excuses, Gabrel addressed the father.

"None of this would have happened if your son had not been looking for trouble. From what I understand this is not the first time. As for your retainers, they had more the look of hired thugs. That part is being investigated as we speak. Be happy I am not turning your brat over to the authorities for attacking me on the road. We will consider that an even trade."

Some of the color returned to Lord Roundhill's face. His son, on the other hand, did not look pleased.

"She broke my arm! Are you simply going to let her get away with it?"

Gabrel glared at the boy until he held his tongue and looked away uncomfortably.

"I apologize that you were drawn into this Lord Stormbreaker. I am certain you were an innocent bystander. As for the woman," Roundhill regarded her maliciously, "I trust she will be dealt with appropriately for causing this disturbance and injuring my son." His meaning was clear. She was not noble born and he expected her to be punished for raising her hand to someone who was.

"She will be dealt with appropriately," Gabrel nodded.

He stood and drew the sword he was wearing. She was used to seeing him with dual blades so guessed this was the named blade belonging to his house. It was a vicious looking piece of steel almost as long as she was tall.

"Kneel," he told her.

The entire room was silent. It took a moment to convince herself that he probably wasn't going to behead her and she did as he commanded. The looks on the two Roundhill faces indicated that was clearly what they expected.

"Swear your allegiance and rise Lady Lianna and an officer of Deathgate."

In the moment before she answered. Many thoughts and emotions raced through her head. _Did she really want to be bound to him and his guild? Did she have a choice at this point_? _Would he turn her over to the Roundhills if she refused?_ He was married and nobly born. He hadn't lied to her but had certainly omitted some truths. _Did he think he could cart her off to Northend to warm his bed and be his plaything?_ That was not going to happen.

The High Lord pointedly cleared his throat and she knew her time was up.

"I swear my allegiance to the guild my lord."

She hadn't sworn to him, Gabrel noted, but he was prepared to let that slide for the moment. He touched her lightly on the shoulders.

"Arise my lady."

"You can't do that," protested Lord Roundhill. Gabrel didn't give him a chance to list all the reasons for that protest.

"I will be the judge of that. You would be better served to rein in your offspring than tell me what I can or cannot do. You may leave now."

Roundhill looked utterly defeated. His son looked angry but before he could began to protest the father grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and shoved him toward the door. The guards fell in behind them to see that did not tarry.

"Thank you gentlemen," Gabrel addressed the other guild members present, "you are dismissed."

When Lianna turned to follow them out he caught her arm. They were both silent until the room emptied.

"I'm sure you have questions," he sighed. That was an understatement. She didn't even know where to begin. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know. At least he had the good grace to look apologetic.

"No, I do not my Lord," she lied. She hated liars. Worse yet she could tell he knew she lied.

"To you I am Gabrel. There are things I need to explain."

"No explanations are necessary," she replied. She should have stopped there. Whether a blessing or a curse no one had ever had to wonder what she was thinking. "I vowed a long time ago not to blame males for being ruled by their cock and not their brains."

"I can see you are going to make this difficult and I am sure I deserve it." In one act he had raised her to nobility and given her the protection of the guild. Explaining what he was sure she thought of as taking advantage of her was going to be a much harder task.

"Release me from my vow," she demanded.

"No," he replied. "I will see you on the ship tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What Lianna had expected was one of the commercial schooners that made the run from Stormwind to other ports their life. The Storm Runner was certainly not that. It flew the guild flag as well as the alliance colors and it was one of the most beautiful vessels she had ever seen. Triple decked and triple masted, the ship looked fast even standing still despite her size. A courteous junior officer showed her up the gangplank and directly to the bridge.

"Good day Lady Lianna," the tall gray haired and gray bearded man had to be the captain. He greeted her with a smile. "I am Gill Masterson, captain of the High Lord's flagship, welcome aboard the Storm Runner."

Flagship implied there was more than one, and Masterson was happy to talk about his ship and the others owned by the guild. The Storm Runner, in addition to serving the High Lord in his travels, carried cargo between the continents and was quite capable of serving as a warship if the need arose. Looking at the neatly secured and covered rows of cannon it was doubtful many privateers would test her.

"Your baggage has already been stored in your cabin. We are just awaiting the loading of the horses and the arrival of Lord Stormbreaker."

From their vantage point she had an excellent view of the dock and saw that both Cinder and Spirit were standing at the ramp leading to the lower deck. They were blanketed and accompanied by trunks with their tack and a pair of grooms who would care for them on the trip. Cinder was an excellent traveler and went quietly aboard. To her relief Spirit followed happily after him. She was sure his groom was more relieved that she was.

"You and Lord Stormbreaker are our only passengers on this trip. The rest of our cargo is routine supplies and steel from Ironforge going to the main base in Northend. It will be a fast run and we should arrive on the morning tide."

Gabrel arrived on the dock with a bevy of heralds and scribes getting last minute instructions. He looked up and their eyes met.

"I would like to go to my cabin now if that is convenient, captain." That one look was like a stab to the heart.

There were three large cabins at the aft of the ship. The ensign who escorted her explained that the large cabin stretching across the stern was the owner's suite and the two on either side were for officers of the guild or guests. The one on the starboard side already held her belongings.

"The captain requests the pleasure of your company for dinner," the young man informed her.

"Please give him my regrets," she tried to come up with a believable excuse, "I'm not always the best sea traveler."

Another lie and she valued the fact that lying was something she DID NOT do. The short time she had spent with Gabrel had been some of the most intense in her life…in a number of ways. _Was it also going to be the most destructive? _She had been a fool to think there might be some future between them. It had broken her heart when she learned he was married. To continue to dream about what could have been would shatter it.

The ship was underway quickly. The cabin was as luxurious as her room at the guild hall had been. The first few hours she spent lying on the bed, and it was a bed not a bunk, and feeling sorry for herself. A light dinner was delivered without her asking. Though it was soups and iced fruits for the possibly sea queasy traveler, it was excellent. Afterward she made a trip to the lower hold to check on the horses. They were content with their hay nets and the grooms assured her that one of them would be with them at all times. On a hunch she made her way forward on that level. The holds were brimming with crates and barrels and a number of the crew were checking for any shift in the cargo. They all greeted her but made no move to impede her. As she guessed a series of ladders took her up to the deck at the front of the ship.

Despite her rather blue mood the sight was breathtaking. The moon was rising. The wind and the waves had picked up and she watched the riggers putting on more sail. The Storm Runner seemed to fly more than float.

"We need to talk." She didn't know Gabrel was behind her until he spoke. The sound of his voice made her heart turn over. It took a moment to rein in her emotions and look at him. There was a bottle and two glasses in his hand and he was holding her coat in the other so he had been to her cabin.

"Come down here out of the wind."

She was standing on a short raised decking just behind the bow. The area below it was private and sheltered.

"Is that an order, my lord?"

"Does it have to be?" Ignoring the hand he offered to help her down she did as he asked. He handed her the coat and settled himself in the angle of the hull and the deck. Without asking he poured the wine and handed her a glass. "Get comfortable, this may take a while."

"My lord, please….let it go. What happened…happened. We need to move on and you owe me no explanation." That was all she could get out without crying.

"I am not 'my lord' to you. I am Gabrel. I don't explain myself often. Will you do me the favor of listening?"

Lianna did not answer but did sit, as far from him as she could get in the limited space. What he wanted to do was take her in his arms and promise everything would be fine. She was doing all she could to avoid him and he wasn't sure what she wanted. He wasn't sure he could promise whatever it was she did want. The one thing he was certain of…he did not want to let her go. That decision was not his to make. He prepared to do something he had never done. He had never told the truth of his personal life to anyone.

It took some time and a couple of glasses of wine for him to start. Lianna did not talk unless asked a direct question so he resigned himself to taking the lead. Once he did start she was drawn completely into the story despite herself. Gabrel's parents were wealthy and high born. When the change occurred that was all lost to them. There were years of living like wild animals until the cure was discovered. It was a time of great joy to be sane again. They were able to return to Gilneas. While they still held their title, what was left of the former estate was in disrepair and their fortune was gone. Rebuilding was difficult but by the time Gabrel was born they were managing to run their holding at a small profit. Their son had never known the struggle they did and while they weren't wealthy they were happy.

"From the time I was old enough to speak I wanted to be a warrior," he told her. "I was trained from a young age by my father and his friends. It would seem I showed promise but prejudice against worgen was prevalent. I wanted to be a knight and that is expensive."

Lianna had never thought about it but from pages onward candidates were expected to provide their own armor, weapons and horses plus find a sponsor willing to let them train. Many of the sponsors were also paid. Finally his father had found an old human friend who was an officer in the alliance army. An agreement was struck to take young Gabrel as a squire. His time there was very difficult at first. The other squires tried to bully him. He was worgen and not rich like most of them were. Once he picked up a weapon for the first time that was over. Whether it was blunt training swords or edged blades they were not prepared to face the payback he could give them.

"They actually became my friends," he smiled. "One of them still serves as my second in command. Several are officers with the alliance forces. Another is a king."

The officers knew he was smart and talented. There were those who did not let being worgen overshadow his merits but they were in the minority. The squires of his age rose to knighthood, some too soon and some undeserving and at near twenty he was the senior of the squires with the alliance forces at the battle that would become known as Deathgate.

"The officers were on a rise overlooking the battlefield. Killing someone the first time is hard enough. Killing the undead again is a brutal task." The foes found a way to flank the alliance forces and reach those in command. Gabrel was returning from delivering orders when the attack was in progress. "The guards were breaking, I met the main body of them coming down as I came up."

Gabrel downplayed his role but she had heard this recounted by members of the guild a few weeks ago. At the time she wasn't clear on who they were talking about. The then nineteen year old squire had somehow halted the flight of the routed guards and retaken the site. No command level officer was left alive. With the battle sliding toward disaster he had issued orders to the officers in the field who assumed they were from the dead commanders. He then led the survivors from the hill and a reserve cavalry just arriving into the weakening center of the alliance forces. They followed him to a man and with the commander's battle flags flying over them the rest of the force followed their lead. What would have been a devastating defeat became a resounding victory.

"For a while I wasn't sure whether they were going to decorate me or hang me."

The arrival of the king, the current King Varian's father, had settled that. After hearing the story he had knighted the young worgen on the spot. While doing so he had made the comment that led to the battle and later the guild being called Deathgate. Gabrel could still hear those words as if it were yesterday.

"The alliance owes you a great debt Lord Gabrel. Arise a knight of the realm and be forever known as the Champion of Deathgate," the king had said.

"You would think I now had everything I wanted," he shrugged. That was not the case. The campaign in Northend was winding down and there were many looking for peacetime positions. And unless one wanted to be a sellsword or a hedge knight, living from one meal to the next, there was still the matter of money. Neither he nor his parents could afford the expense of outfitting him.

"I was prepared to do whatever it took. I was young and all I wanted to do was fight." That was when a Gilnean merchant approached his father. The Westbrook family had been in Stormwind, not Gilneas at the time of the change. Goren Westbrook had positioned himself to take over the trade many of the changed had established with the rest of Azeroth. While it was not illegal it was not looked upon with favor by the many worgen now struggling to rejoin society. Westbrook had become obscenely wealthy. He was willing to sponsor the Stormbreaker's son but there was a price. He wanted a title for his daughter.

"My father was totally committed to the idea. My mother was not. Their marriage was arranged but they were in love. She feared that might not happen for me." She had in fact warned him against the match with the merchant's daughter though he did not share that her words. She had told him he would one day meet his true love and would immediately know who that was. Gabrel refilled their glasses. "I was young and the daughter was very beautiful."

He did not go into great detail about Willena Westbrook. She had seemed intimidated by his worgen form and he had courted her as human. They were married and he didn't find it strange at first that she only wanted to interact with him while he was in his human form. Once he was outfitted as a knight he became an officer in the alliance army and was gone much of the time. It was on one of his rare visits home her true feelings were made known.

"What I had taken for fear or discomfort was actually derision. She had no intention of being….abased…by a worgen. When I was in her presence it was to be human or not at all. She was quite happy with her title. Being Lady Stormbreaker made up for having to avoid her husband's true character." Even after a large quantity of wine he could not voice his suspicions that she had intentionally ended a pregnancy during this time.

In the meantime her husband's star had risen. After excelling during his service with the alliance he had started the guild and become successful beyond his wildest dreams. He had great wealth, fame and was highly respected. It had not resolved the situation with his wife.

"She did not want to live with me in Northend. By this time she knew I was not going to live as human just to please her. I returned her father's investment with interest as well as her dowery." And she had come with a dowery that would bankrupt many kingdoms. He had never touched it and in fact wise investments had made it grow. There was no reason to discuss the scene where he had clearly told her that she could live anywhere she wished but it would be on her own income not his. Their wealth was entirely separate now and she had no part in the guild as he had no part in her townhouse in Stormwind or her personal wealth.

"I know you are wondering why I have never gotten a divorce," he looked Lianna directly in the eye and she nodded. "Alliance law requires that both parties agree or the wronged party petition for a divorce." Many things had kept him from filing as the one wronged and dragging the whole unsavory mess through court. It would be his word against hers and both he and his legal representatives had a doubt he could win his case.

"I have not been a saint," he sighed. "Lady Stormbreaker could request a divorce and I would happily give it to her. She is not willing to give up her title. She swears she will never agree to let me go. If she has had lovers she has kept it very quiet." He had tried to convince her agree to a divorce. He had even tried to buy her off but her price was the guild. Deathgate was the livelihood for many of his friends and others who had served under him. There was no doubt Lady Stormbreaker and her father would dismantle it and many would suffer. His conscience would not let that happen though he could happily walk away and start over if it meant being free. It was an uneasy relationship for him but his lady wife seemed quite happy to reside on her own and spend her extensive wealth entertaining. He felt an obligation to see her when he visited Stormwind and in her house he did make his appearance in human form. Outside her house he lived as worgen. There had been females over the years but never a lover in the sense he felt it should mean and never more than brief encounters.

They were both silent for a time when he finished. Gabrel had risked greatly by telling a women he barely knew the secrets he kept most close. Lianna struggled to hold back her tears. She hurt for both of them. Her life alone had been hard and she had always hoped she would find the one to whom she could give her heart. Gabrel had touched a place in her no one else had ever been able reach. Perhaps they were both shattered hearts that would never be mended. Her feelings were too intense to share him with a wife.

"Why have you brought me here?" She finally spoke thought she was still too emotional to say any more.

"I want to protect you," he replied. "You know the Roundhill's cannot be trusted. You need to be out of their sight for a while. I also did not lie when I told you I thought you could be valuable to the guild."

They both knew those were not the only reasons but she did not reply and he finally continued.

"I hoped that once you knew my situation you might have a greater understanding of my feelings. I think my mother may have been right."

"Who is going to protect me from you," she said softly, "you have the power to destroy me."

_Didn't all married men have a story? Didn't they all tell a tale that justified their philandering_? Deep down she did believe him but she also feared the consequences of giving in.

"You will need no one to protect you from me, Lianna. If it is truly your wish you have my word that I won't touch you again." He sighed before continuing. "But at least stay with the guild for a few months. I promise you will be safe from the Roundhills….and from me."

She took a deep breath and steeled herself. Acting like a romantic fool would lead to disaster. Some things were not meant to be. Avoiding the homeland for a while was the smart thing to do and Deathgate was a good place to further her contacts and learn about new opportunities.

"I will fulfill my duties at least for the time being. Our relationship must be professional.'

"I don't think I can ever look at you as just another guild member," he replied truthfully. _At least she hadn't said…she hoped they could just be friends._

"You have to," she insisted. "When we get to Northend fitting in is going to be difficult enough. You can't be seen to show favoritism." She didn't say…fitting in as a female but that was a big part of it.

"Fuck that, I'm the guild master. I can show favoritism to whoever I want."

It was hard to see her side but he finally conceded to try it her way. Secretly he was not going to give up hope that she would see a way they could be together. It was late when they returned to their cabins.

"Lianna," she paused to look at him and he opened the door to his suite. "We don't reach Northend until tomorrow."

Lianna knew she would be a fool to cave in to desire. _Was one last night of passion worth the_ _pain it would take to get over it?_ That thought haunted her for moment it took to step through the door and let it close behind them. Once he took her in his arms there was nothing else that mattered.


End file.
